


[podfic] Keep Calm And Enjoy Fall

by carboncopies, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Barista Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coffee, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Steve Bingo, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Pumpkins, Recorded in a park!, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Ha! I told you. Stick around til the end of my shift Rogers. We’re going on an adventure and I’m going to make youfallin love with fall.”Steve cringes and Bucky looks far too pleased with his terrible pun.“That was horrible. You’re horrible. Oh my god, who lets you speak?”“I’ll have you know I’ve gotten Best Barista for six months in a row. Peopleloveme.”AKA Barista Bucky Barnes teaches Steve Rogers how to appreciate the season of pumpkin.





	[podfic] Keep Calm And Enjoy Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Calm And Enjoy Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108565) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Podfic Collaboration, Multi-voice Podfic, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Autumn, Pumpkins, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Barista Bucky Barnes, Coffee, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Recorded in a park!

**Podfic Length:** 00:16:59

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Keep%20Calm%20and%20Enjoy%20Fall_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee featured on the podfic coverart is an iced Pumpkin Spice Latte, purchased by klb on Day Two of PSL Season 2019, roughly 30 minutes after we finished recording this podfic. It's perfect.
> 
> Special shout-out to Dunkin Donuts for starting PSL season early this year,, on August 21st \o/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] but i must go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311959) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou)


End file.
